The existence of a market for wireless alarm systems has produced numerous design concepts, with and without batteries. The design concepts based on the use of batteries have suffered due to the limited life of available batteries which adversely affects the reliability of the alarm systems. The mechanical alarm systems designed to operate without the use of batteries, typically storing energy by mechanical means which are triggered by the disturbance of a monitored object i.e. a door or window, have suffered from such disadvantages as "one shot" operation thereby lacking the capability to repeatedly transmit alarm conditions. While both the battery and non-battery alarm systems exhibit operational limitations, the non-battery systems are generally preferred inasmuch as a battery system is considered to have a higher probability of failure.
The following disclosure is directed to a battery operated RF alarm circuit which overcomes the shortcomings of conventional battery operated circuits and provides for continuous supervision of the operational integrity of the alarm circuit.